


Turn of the Screw

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, dark side au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: She just can't take it anymore.





	Turn of the Screw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



Han being lowered into the carbonite. Her rage, so hot it could melt the world down. And darkness in the centre of chaos, watching: unmovable, curious, fascinated.

When Leia comes back to her senses, the room is—no longer a room, more like a half-shattered space. Two walls’re down. Chewie’s free. There’s no sign of the stormtroopers, only the smell of blood in the air.

Also, Vader. He looms above Han’s unconscious form.

‘Impressive, Your Highness. The most impressive. I won’t hurt him, if you come with me. And I’ll teach you how to never again lose what you love.’


End file.
